My Life Would Suck Without You
by Eiris Hales
Summary: GIFT FOR KAITLYN, ONESHOT;; They just put the 'fun' in dysfunctional, but they wouldn't have it any other way. EdgexOC


Title: My Life Would Suck Without You

Author: CandyRainbowPirate

Pairings: EdgexOC

Summary: They just put the 'fun' in dysfunctional, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: For Kaitlyn; because she's awesome and a great friend. Thanks also for all your help when I needed someone there for me, girl. It means a lot to me, seriously. You've been such an amazing person to me. :)**

**Reviewwww please. :D**

* * *

He was dreading every step to her apartment. He knew he had acted like an ass to her, treated her like dirt and thought he was going to be better off without her. But what he learned was the grass wasn't greener on the other side after all. It was just as green. And it took breaking her heart just to learn that. And now, here he was crawling back to her.

Adam just decided to grin and bare it. Maybe she wouldn't be _completely _hard on her. Well...he hoped. He never would know until it would really happen.

The blonde approached her door and took in a breath.

_Just do it, dumbass. _he told himself. He knocked on her door a couple times and then waited for her to show.

_"Hold on just a second!" _she called from the background.

Adam's stomach did a flip. He wanted to do this, but at the same time, he didn't.

Not a moment later, Kaitlyn finally answered the door. As soon as she opened it, she saw him standing right before him. Nervously, he treid to smile; showing a sign of peace.

"Hi, I just wanted to--"

Slam!

Kaitlyn shut (well, more like _whipped _it) the door right in his face and walked back off. What the fuck, dude? That just absolutely ruined her morning.

_"Aww, COME ON KAIT!" _the Canadian whined from the other side of the door. _"Just let me explain, please?"_

Normally, nobody would ever show Adam that kind of disrespect. EVER. They wouldn't _live _to see another day if they did that. But it was his old flame. Someone that he shouldn't have let go in the first place. Someone that loved him for him, but he was thinking stupidly at the time and thought he could do better and was just blind to see the truth. She could do anything to him, and he would automatically let it go and/or forgive her for it. He just wished she could forgive him.

"Didn't you do enough explaining a few months ago!?" she hollered back to him. He was such an idiot! He dare he show his face to her like this! Especially after what he did to her...

_"I know, I know,"_ he understood. _"I said a lot of shitty things and I know you hate me, but just let me explain for two seconds. That's all I ask. Two seconds, and if you don't like what I have to say; I'll leave."_

It was an offer Kaitlyn couldn't refuse. Because, well, she knew if she did refuse...he'd still keep pestering her until she gave in. With a huff of annoyance and frustration, she stormed over to her door and opened it up.

"I have work in a half an hour," she informed him. "Make it fast."

--

"So, spill it." Kaitlyn told him. She sat on her couch as he stoof up in front of her and began.

"Okay," Adam obeyed. "I realized how much of an ass I was. I treated you like shit and I regret every bit; especially letting you go. I was wrong and I'm an idiot for what I did and I just -- I'm sorry, Kaitlyn. Really. Can you forgive me?"

"Are you bullshitting me again, Copeland?" she questioned him. "I mean, are you just looking for something outta me? What do you want this time?"

"I don't want anything, but your forgiveness."

The Pittsburgh native stood and walked over to him. "Really? Because I've never seen the Rated R Superstar beg for anything from anyone; usually it's the other way around."

"I promise, it's not an act." Adam swore. "I mean every word."

"Do you really?" she looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes, I do."

She took a moment before responding. "Okay, I forgive you."

"You do? Really?" Adam lit up.

"Yeah, I was gonna forgive you anyway." she grinned.

"So you made me explain all that for nothing?"

"Yeah, pretty much."


End file.
